Temblando
by Heit
Summary: SongFic Lo dejaron hace seis meses y se vuelven a encontrar oh... por ke no me dieron inspiracion para summarys?


Y aquí estoy de nuevo, con un songfic de "Hombres G" y que consta de un ÚNICO capítulo, escrito y publicado en un momento de... inquietante inspiración (a ver si vuelve con 11S...)  
  
He escrito (está guardadito) una chorrada (qué novedad) que tiene su gracia (hum...). Como no es NADA original y MUY previsible, también costaría de un capítulo, que sería una introducción a vuestra imaginación... quizá luego la publique...  
  
Hum... mi media de reviews ha descendido desde que ha comenzado el verano... ¿tiene algo que ver con que los lectores están en unas envidiadas vacaciones en la playa o cualquier otra parte o es que cada vez gusta menos lo que escribo porque lo hago peor a causa del excesivo calor? Necesito reviews, por mi moral y mi continuidad, así que te agradecería que dejaras uno.  
  
Otra cosa... ¿es cosa mía o ff.net está algo... eszaleao? Hum...  
  
Advertencia: este sf puede ser algo... cursi o empalagoso o cualquier adjetivo sinónimo que se os ocurra...  
  
Lo dedico a HaRuKa (malvada...), a David Summers, a Fernando Morientes y Portillo (hum...), a mi hermana, a DM y... por qué no, a mí misma.  
  
TEMBLANDO  
  
Era el aniversario de Ron y Hermione y celebraban una fiesta en su casa.  
  
Harry hubiera preferido no ir, pero debía hacerlo, no podía hacerles el feo a sus mejores amigos. No quería ir porque sabía que Ginny estaría allí. No quería verla, sería muy doloroso para él. ¿Y si ella ya había rehecho su vida? No quería imaginar verla aparecer con otro hombre cogida de la mano, o abrazándolo como lo había abrazado a él.  
  
Harry y Ginny habían terminado con su relación hacía seis meses, pero Harry aún la amaba, incluso más que cuando estaban juntos.  
  
Él fue el primero en llegar a la casa de Ron y Hermione, les había estado ayudando con los preparativos. Ahora solo quedaba que empezara a aparecer la gente.  
  
En media hora la casa estaba prácticamente llena de personas queridas por la pareja anfitriona, y ahí esta ella. Harry, por su parte, la observaba sentado en un sillón con una copa de vino en la mano. Estaba preciosa. Llevaba una falda por la rodilla azul clara con dos aberturas a los lados y una camisa del mismo color, con su largo y rojo cabello recogido en una coleta alta.  
  
Aún no la había saludado, no se había atrevido. Se oyó un trueno a lo lejos. Harry cerró los ojos... estaba temblando.  
  
"Temblando  
  
Con los ojos cerrados  
  
El cielo esta nublado  
  
Y a lo lejos tú"  
  
Ginny estaba con unos amigos, no muy lejos de Harry, lo suficiente como para que él pudiera escuchar la conversación. Hablaba de un viaje que había hecho a España, del que había vuelto la semana pasada. Todos reían por las ocurrencias de Ginny y por su forma de relatar el viaje. De vez en cuando le dedicaba a Harry una mirada fugaz. Ella sabía que Harry la escuchaba, y lo miraba como intentando observar el efecto de sus palabras en él.  
  
Harry... él seguía sentado en el sillón, observando cada movimiento, cómo ella retiraba de su cara algunos mechones rebeldes que se habían escapado de su coleta... y temblando.  
  
"Hablando  
  
De lo que te ha pasado  
  
Intentando ordenar palabras  
  
Para no hacerme  
  
Tanto daño  
  
Tanto daño  
  
Y yo... estoy temblando..."  
  
Ginny se había disculpado y, con otra copa de vino en la mano, se dirigió hacia el balcón de la casa. Había tormenta. A Ginny siempre le habían gustado las tormentas. Recordaba las tardes de verano en las que se besaban bajo la lluvia de éstas.  
  
Harry, decidido, se había levantado del sillón y se dirigía también a la terraza. Así tendría la oportunidad de hablar con Ginny. Necesitaba saber si ella ya lo había olvidado, y si estaba dispuesta a comenzar de nuevo. Quería robarle un beso y volver a acariciar su suave piel, oler su aroma a vainilla otra vez.  
  
Abrió la puerta corredera que llevaba al balcón. Todo estaba completamente a oscuras y se sentía una suave brisa fría acompañada por gotas finas y un agradable olor a humedad.  
  
Los relámpagos iluminaban continuamente la gran terraza. Harry la inspeccionó aún desde la puerta, buscando a Ginny.  
  
Y la encontró, en un rincón. Acompañada. Estaba cogida de la mano de alguien, no podía distinguirlo bien por la interrumpida oscuridad. Lentamente, los dos se acercaron el uno al otro y comenzaron a besarse mientras empezaba a caer la lluvia con más insistencia.  
  
Harry sintió cómo se rompía su corazón en mil trocitos que llevaban el nombre de Ginny en su interior. Sin querer, y por la torpeza del momento, al darse la vuelta, Harry tiró una maceta. El ruido consiguió que Ginny y su acompañante se separaran alarmados.  
  
-Harry... -susurró ella al descubrirle.  
  
"De la mano  
  
Y con mucho cuidado  
  
Os besasteis en silencio  
  
Donde no había luz"  
  
Harry, todo empapado, se dio la vuelta y volvió a entrar en la casa. Ginny lo siguió y aquél hombre se quedó en el balcón. Nadie se dio cuenta en la fiesta de que se aproximaba otra tormenta y de la situación de Harry y Ginny.  
  
-Harry... -dijo Ginny, cogiéndolo del hombro para que se diera la vuelta y la mirara.  
  
Harry volteó. Frente a él tenía a la Ginny de sus sueños. Ella también estaba empapada y el ligero rubor de sus mejillas junto con algunos mechones de su pelo mojado fuera de su lugar la hacían ver guapísima.  
  
-Mira Ginny -dijo él, inseguro-, no tienes que decirme nada. Vuelve a fuera, te están esperando.  
  
-Harry, yo quiero hablar contigo del tema, necesito decírtelo.  
  
Harry la miró a los ojos, con una mirada de infinito dolor. Ginny bajó la cabeza y volvió a hablar.  
  
-Verás, ese chico es... es David Graham, no sé si te acordarás de él, iba a tu curso, en ravenclaw. Llevamos saliendo juntos un mes... Imagino que para ti es un golpe duro, pero yo ahora... soy feliz, con él, compréndelo. Espero que... bueno, que tú y yo no estemos tan distanciados como lo hemos estado estos cinco...  
  
-Seis  
  
-Seis, perdón, meses. En los últimos cursos de Hogwarts tú y yo nos llevábamos muy bien...  
  
-En los últimos cursos de Hogwarts estábamos enamorados el uno del otro.  
  
Ginny bajó la cabeza y dirigió su brillante mirada marrón al suelo. Harry seguía temblando...  
  
"Y me hace gracia  
  
Tu manera de contarlo  
  
Como el que cuenta  
  
Que ha pensado  
  
Que ha decidido  
  
Que seguimos  
  
Siendo amigos  
  
Y yo... sigo temblando..."  
  
... Y llorando.  
  
No lo pudo evitar. El dolor y el recuerdo eran muy fuertes para él. Y se había planteado que eso iba a ocurrir tarde o temprano, y se había hecho prometer a sí mismo que no lo afectaría tanto como lo estaba haciendo.  
  
No quería escuchar las palabras que estaba diciendo Ginny, pero era inevitable. Tenía que hacerse a la idea de que todo había acabado entre ellos tiempo atrás, y de que tendría que pasar algún milagro para que volviera a haber algo más que lo que fuera que había en ese momento.  
  
Ginny se había dado cuenta de la situación de Harry y ella también soltó alguna lágrima. Se acercó a él y lo abrazó.  
  
"Y llorando  
  
Me había jurado  
  
Que nunca iba a llorar  
  
Escuchando cada palabra  
  
Que no quiero escuchar"  
  
Harry la apretó con fuerza contra él, como si tuviera miedo de que se esfumara como el humo.  
  
-Ginny... -le dijo Harry al oído, disfrutando de su aroma a vainilla- No me digas que te has olvidado de todo lo que hemos vivido, de los atardeceres, de las tormentas, de las caricias, de los besos, de las veces que te quise... No me digas que ya me has olvidado por completo, porque no lo creeré.  
  
-Harry... yo...  
  
-Vuelve conmigo, Gin, a lo mejor es el momento de empezar con algo nuevo entre los dos, algo que nos haga sentir en otro mundo, en otro corazón.  
  
Harry acercó su cara a la de ella con intención de besarla.  
  
-No, Harry -dijo Ginny, separándose de él con dificultad-. Todo aquello que has nombrado forma parte de otra etapa de mi vida, de una etapa que ya ha tocado a su fin. Y sabes que si empezáramos de nuevo, nada volvería a ser tan bonito como antes. Tú lo has dicho, hay alguien esperándome -hizo una pausa y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la terraza, ya había dejado de llover. Se dio la vuelta a medio camino-. Pero no te diré que lo he olvidado.  
  
"Desgarrándome  
  
Suplicándote  
  
Intentando hacerte recordar  
  
Pero tú... solo dices...  
  
Voy a colgar..."  
  
En vez de ir a la terraza, donde seguramente seguiría David, Ginny se dirigió hacia Ron y Hermione, que se sorprendieron por su estado, los abrazó, cogió su abrigo y se fue ante la atenta mirada de Harry, que volvió a sentarse en el sillón, admitiendo la derrota.  
  
Ginny se lo había dejado todo muy claro, no habría una segunda oportunidad para ellos, jamás la habría, y tendría que superarlo.  
  
Pero... Harry aún estaba... Temblando. 


End file.
